


Southern Feet

by princessqwin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold Feet, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Just some good ol cute couple shit, Naughty, Quips, Winterfell, fluffing it up, hot as hell, husband and wife, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessqwin/pseuds/princessqwin
Summary: A peek into a moment of Ned loving his wife and suffering in silence.





	Southern Feet

**Author's Note:**

> My heart felt the need to make a cute ficlet of Winterfell's cutest couple.  
> ***

Though they were in the Northern part of the country, Ned would have thought his body had been transported to the south tonight. The weather was breaking and the cold fleeing, but his wife didn't seem to notice. She kept their bedroom ablaze, the radiant heater in the floor remained on as well as the electric fireplace. Ned sat up and ran a hand through his loose hair, swiping away strays from his face. The longer strands began to stick to his neck as beads of sweat formed. He looked down at his wife, she lay with her face half buried in her pillow, the fur pulled up to her chin. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, it was rare he saw her in such a deep sleep. With her handling all the children, estate duties, and the constant demands of their lands, she never allowed herself sleep at a decent hour.

He went to swipe a thumb over her cheek and then moved the blanket off of him. Ned tried with all his might to be as gentle as possible while getting out of the bed. He didn't want to disturb her. He noticed it was only when he was back from long business trips that Catelyn allowed herself to catch up on much needed uninterrupted sleep. It's as though she felt more at ease when he lay beside her. His heart swelled at the thought. If it were up to him, he wouldn't take those overdrawn trips. Ned would prefer to keep his work in his part of the country, to be closer to his family.

Standing up, he successfully made it out of their bed without Catelyn stirring. He headed to the nook across the room and cracked open one of the bay windows.

Peering over his shoulder to check that his wife hadn't heard the window being opened, he then let out a soft sigh. He loved being home and with his wife, but damn, was it hot in their room! A bit of relief was all he needed then he would return to her side. A chuckle escaped from him as he thought about the lengths he would go through for his woman. Ned would cross mountains, ravines, and suffer in silence in their oven hot room. However, on this night his skin was still a lit flame after their...activities earlier in the night. He needed a bit of relief with the cool dusk air. He would then return to the warm nest Catelyn had created.

“My, what a view.”

Ned smirked as he heard a sleep thick voice from behind him. “You should be asleep my lady, not ogling the lord of this manor,” he got the reaction he was looking for when he heard her giggle. With a raised eyebrow he turned to look at her.

“I felt a chill when you left my side...and I made the mistake of leaving one foot out of the blanket.” She smiled as she pulled her foot back underneath the blankets. 

Ned shook his head, “you can take the woman out of the south, but you can’t take the south out of the woman. Leave it to a slight breeze to wake you from sleep, Cat.” He chuckled again at his own comment.

“Don’t worry, my love, it wasn’t the window, I’ve been snatching my feet in and out of the blanket all night.”

Ned closed the window and walked over to her as she stretched and sat up. The blankets slid down exposing her breasts to the last of the breeze that drifted through the window. “Mind your peepers!” Cat smirked as she watched Ned’s eyes drop to her awakened nipples. 

“Hey, is a man not allowed to...admire his wife’s...exquisiteness when she is before him?”

“Ha!—” Cat threw her head back and laughed at her husband’s wit “—So, it’s admiring when you do it, but ogling when I cop a stare?” She continued to laughed.

“Sorry Cat, I call them as I see them,” he laughed with her as he pulled the blanket back to get into bed.

Catelyn brought the blankets over her shoulders and shimmied closer to Ned. A chill went through her, making her shiver for a half of second. Ned tugged her towards him even more, she settled into his embrace. She breathed into his neck, “mmm, so warm."

“Only the best for you,” Ned said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She brought up cold feet and tucked them under his calves, that caused Ned to jump. “Better?” He asked.

“Much. My feet are always so cold I hate it.” She sighed and nuzzled his neck.

“I know, that’s why I had the radiant heater installed in the floor for you,” he reached down to rub her feet with his left hand

“And I'm so grateful for it, my love.”

Their breathing slowed and synched as they relaxed in each other’s arms.

“I really did miss you, Ned,” she kissed his neck.

“I missed you too, Cat...I do try to keep work in the North, so I can be closer to you and the children.” Ned felt a pang of guilt every time this topic came up. If Catelyn wasn’t so hard on trusting someone else to look after the kids and Winterfell matters, he would take her along with him on his travels. Though, he couldn’t complain, Cat was a perfect mother and always made sure things were expertly handled. It made him appreciate her even more...even when she set their bedroom to the heat of hell itself. 

 

For her and her southern ways he would suffer if it meant making her happy.


End file.
